US Patent Publication No. US20020094547A1 (Invention Title: Differential diagnosis of cancer and other conditions based on expression of p63) relates to a gene product, referred to herein as p63, and to nucleic acids, including the gene, mRNAs, and cDNAs, encoding it, in particular, to methods of using the gene and gene product to diagnose and/or treat certain diseases and disorders such as cancer. The invention also relates to kits which may be used in such diagnostic and treatment methods. The invention also provides methods of distinguishing an epithelial squamous cell carcinoma from a non-epithelial cell carcinoma by detecting p63 nucleic acid or protein expression in cells derived from a carcinoma. In particular, p63 expression indicates that the carcinoma is an epithelial squamous cell carcinoma and the absence of p63 expression indicates that the carcinoma is a non-epithelial cell carcinoma or a carcinoma without squamous differentiation potential.
PCT Publication No. WO04048520A2 (Invention Title: A Transcriptional Target of p63 and p53, and method of use therefor) relates to identification of a novel shared transcriptional target, termed REDD1, that implicates ROS in the p53-dependent DNA damage response and in p63-mediated regulation of epithelial differentiation is disclosed.
EA Patent No. EA0003326B1 (Invention Title: Methods of cancer treating) relates to a method of treating a human subject for cancer comprising the steps of: (a) administering to said subject an organic non-peptide compound that is capable of binding to one or more domains of a human protein of the p53 family under physiological conditions, and stabilizing a functional conformation therein, and (b) permitting said stabilized protein to interact with one or more macromolecules that participate in a wild-type activity of said protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,285 (Invention Title: p53 as a regulator of cell differentiation) provides methods of the blocking of p53 function in embryonic tissues, and the use of these tissues as screening tools for substances that are capable of overcoming the p53-related block in differentiation. However, there is no example to screen for anti-cancer drugs using biochemical characters of ΔNp63α and exchange of intracellular location.
The present inventors found that ΔNp63α protein was transported from nucleus to cytoplasm during degradation, thereby completing the present invention.